Fighters' Destiny: Kyosuke's Awakening
by dark-revolution2047
Summary: This is the first of 3 stories from The Nightstalker Chronicles...episode list is up, character list is up, prologue is finished. the beginning of chapter one will be up soon...in the mean time...R & R plz!
1. Episode List

**What you see right now is the episode list for my new story "Fighters' Destiny: Mark of the Millennium" and as an added bonus, the character list will be here as well. So there you have it, the episode and character list for the story…the first chapter of the story will me out soon**

**The Nightstalker Chronicles: Vol. 1**

Table of Contents

**Fighters' Destiny: Mark of the Millennium**

Prologue: A Storm is Coming

**Chapter I: A New Era**

Birth of a New Evil

Melee at Iron Gate

A Shokotan Master Reborn

A Supreme Argument

A Young, Shotokan Girl

The Arrival of the "Ultimate Fighter"

The Ultimate Secret Weapon

The Raid on Alcatraz Island

A Search & Rescue in Prison Lane

The Final Curtains on Alcatraz

The Battle of the Black Mages

A Race to Evacuation

Destruction in Hiroshima & Tokyo

**Chapter II: The Final Countdown**

Under & Above the Streets of Tokyo

The Chase After Tashia

The City of Sapporo

A Hunt in the Chamber of Death

The Psycho Golem

Inside the Eternal Engine

The Face Off

**Chapter III: The Ultimate Showdown**

The Big Ambush (Part I)

The Big Ambush (Part II)

Race to the Photon Cannon

The Final Fight of the Finest Females

A Faulty Fire

A Horrible Conspiracy

Race to the Core

Anna's Fight to the Death

A Hidden Power Emerges

The Fight of the Century: Nightstalker vs. Kaos

The Final Goodbye: The True King of the Immortals

**Characters' Profiles**

The Renegades of the Nation

The Dark Syndicate

The 99 Dragons

Millennium X


	2. List of Characters

**Character List - Fighters' Destiny: Mark of the Millennium**

**The Renegades of the Nation**

Kyosuke S. Morimoto, Jr. /Nightstalker

Jessica Katherine Bell/Dazzler

Terry Neptune

Tashiaramaki Austoraba

Antonio "Doc" Williams

Chamellia Chichona Gonzalez/Shadow Star

**Millennium X**

Isabella Poly

Jose "Matrix" Ramirez, II

Melisa Starwind

Angela Ramirez-Starwind

Hitomi Himuria

Anastasia Williams

Cassandra Xavier

Mika "Cream" Morales

**The Dark Syndicate**

Kaos

Genesis

Koman Rasshu

Dr.Maximillion Nastradam/Nemesis

Anna Gonzalez, Queen of the Underworld

Zolotas the Relentless

Phoenix Austoraba

Jacqueline Shari/Lady Firestorm

Xavier Christianni

Frederick "Freddy" Dorian

Phantom Thief Sharina

The Scarlet Samurai

Stephanie Maestro


	3. The Last Twenty Years

_**In the last twenty years, much has changed.  
**_

_**In the last tournament, the man known as Nemesis, the merciless dictator of the organization known as the Dark Syndicate sought to bring the world to its knees through terror and force.**_

_**The legendary immortal, Shadow Gonzales, who had been trained by the great Gouken, journeyed across the globe fighting friend and foe alike with his friends to make his way to Nemesis ad challenge him.**_

_**Many a mighty blow was traded as the battle waged on, but both of them knew that one would eventually fall to the awesome might of the other. Moreover, in the end, one fell indeed.**_

**_Shadow won his 6th title making him the undisputed King of Immortals, but out in the clouds, something was coming to Shadow and perhaps he had finally met his match._**

_**And just like that, the mysterious demon annihilated Shadow like it was nothing despite his greatest abilities to fight back. That demon's name was Kaos. After Shadow's untimely death, Kaos' reign of terror made him the new King of Immortals. However, when he found out that another fighter is stronger than him, the fires of vengeance and rage burned even brighter and hotter within him. From his fortress, he began to put together a new plan, one that would crush his enemies once and for all.**_

_**This plan was put into motion immediately after Shadow's death. He claimed control over the Dark Syndicate after he finished his ultimate plan. Now he has decided to waste no time in crushing his ultimate threat that is only known to him as…Nightstalker.**_

_**The Next Generation has mysteriously disappeared. No one knows what has become of them.**_

_**Some say that Kaos has already wrought his vengeance upon Shadow, and that the rest of the World Warriors are next.**_

_**Nevertheless, they do not stand alone. Many of the world's fighters, newcomers and veterans alike, are joining forces to bring down the Dark Syndicate for the last time. From all lifestyles, these new warriors emerge, making the stand to combat those dark forces threatening them. Due to this, the Dark Syndicate has been forced to redouble their efforts and breed its own fighters.**_

_**Now after almost twenty years, the stage has finally been set for heroes to be made and legends to be born.**_


	4. Prologue: A Storm Beckons

**_Ladies and gemtlemen...it's finally here...i finally finished the prologue of the story "Fighter's Destiny: Kyosuke's Awakening" plz R & R! "Nightstalker", "Fighters' Destiny", and "The Nightstalker Chronicles" are trademarked andcopywrited by Anthony Meriweather, Jr. dark-revolution2047> Oh BTW...the long -awaited chapter one will be on soon..so get ready! One more thing, i changed the title of the prologue to "A Storm Beckons" b/c all of my peeps said to me it sounds a hell of a lot better!_**

* * *

**Prologue: A Storm Beckons**

**_Axis Corporation, LLC: Osaka, Japan_**

A man looks outside of a window as lightning flashed, illuminating his features. He looked as though hewas deep in thought, by himself in the room.

He was at least 6', 10" or possibly 6', 11" with a muscular build and a tanned complexion. his left eye was a dark shade of brown but his eye look like as though it did not have a pupil, only a black spot. Shoulder length yellow/golden hair was cut in shaggy layers, making the figure look demented than he already was. He had sharp, dark eyebrows and sunglasses that was equally dark.

He was wearing what looked like a dark red suit wit black trim and a black shirt w/ a matchin color bow tie. The trenchcoat he had was pitch black and it was long, reaching the end of his red pants. As he was standing up, it fluttered gently in the wind that slightly came in the room.

That figure also wore black shoes and black biker gloves, making him look like a fighter at the most.

A dark aura, not to mention all of that demonic power coursing through his veins, indicating that he was not just a mere fighter either.

He sneered then, watching the rain pour down the window as thunder rumbled loudly.

The room he was in was dark with the only outline of an ofice desk and a black chair.

The man looked intimidating and evil as he stood there; thinking quietly to himself as though he would be annoyed greatly if smeone did interrupt his thoughts.

"Fools" he thought.

"They tried to destroy me, how amusing, but I'm still standing and iI'm stronger than ever."

That man's name, as CEO/chairman was Maximillion Nastradam, by reputation, his name was Nemesis, the former leader of The Dark Syndicate. Nemesis is an individual equivalent to a psychotic lunatic, just as psychotic as the deadly new teader of the organization, which had made many appearances, enough for Interpol, the CIA and the FBI as well as to take notice.

He was rich, but he was never satisfied with just fame and fortune.

He wanted power, unlimited power so that he could crush all opposition.

He had the power to destroy anyone that did get in his way, making Nemesis a man neither had nor showed any mercy.

It has now been twenty years since the last "King of Immortals" tournament, one that he had organized and participated in himself. It was a tournament to gather the greatest fighters that ever existed for one showdown that determine the strongest of them all.

One fighter that interested him the most wasthe mysterious, yet deadly and very powerful fighteronly known to the world as "The Immortal God of Death".

Now after so long, he was organizing another tournament, he was determined to draw out the mysterious fighter that had disappeared since the last tournament.

Nemesis had a evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, in this next tournament, I will draw out this so-called unstoppable fighter" he thought as he lifted his left arm, closing his gloved hand in a tight fist.

"And i will finally prove to the world that there is no one on Earth who is superior to me...I will be the new King of the Immortals!"

He then turned away from the window, laughing coldly to himself.

* * *

**Excerpts from Antonio "Doc" Williams**

**Triforce World Headquarters: Tokyo, Japan**

**June 21st, 2047**

**The war between the hoards of darkness and the warriors of light has been going on for centuries. Some brave warriors had lost their souls just to make sure that their side has the upper hand in the so-called never-ending power struggle. It has been 600 years since the beginning of the war and it has been almost 20 years since the formation of the Triforce and this new evil organization.**

**We are now the last kind in the battle that can ultimately cange the course of the war and if we are lucky enough, can end this battle for the last time. They are only two groups of soldiers left in this war as of now: one group is this new organization that is hellbent on universal domination. This group is known as The Dark Syndicate, a new brotherhood of evil created for one purpose and that is to search, destroy, and steal souls. I don't know who their leader is now but whoever it is, he is the one who is responsible for the murder of the former "King of Immortals", Shadow Gonzales. The other group is is a certain kind of group that does not go by the rules and will do anything to get the job done by any means necessary. That group is known as the world-renowed Renegades of the Nation. The only poroblem is that the original members died in battle about 20 years ago. However, I think I found six individuals with extrodinary abilities unlike any I have ever seen, one of them i believe to be one from the dark side. Moreover, to me, these are the ones that can stop growing threat from spreading throughout the planet, better yet the entire universe.**

**Nevertheless, unlike most fighters, the demonic forces have evolved beyond my comprehension and the weapons of the previous centuries have become one with and together, nothing can compare to their absolute power.**

**However, unlike us, _The Death Dealers_, we signal the end of an era. Because just like the weapons on the cemturies past, we too have become obsolete. Moreover, at the end of all of this, only one power will survive. And to me it is up to these six extrodinary people to make sure that the new dark age does not happen.**

**Such a pity...because I lived for it.**

**

* * *

**

Well that's it for the prologue...now u know how this whole mess happened...the start of chapter one will be up soon!

Coming up on the first episode of "Fighters' Destiny: Kyosuke's Awakening"...

The most deadliest fighter on the planet will finally speak for the first time and what's this, Shadow Gonzales is alive...or is _he!_

_Plz R & R...until next time, true believers!_


End file.
